SpongeBob SquarePants
Storyline TV Show Intro Sound Effects Used *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BELL - SMALL BELL CHIME, SINGLE HIT, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, IDEA, ACCENT, 02 *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BIRD - ROOSTER CROW, VINTAGE RECORDING 03 (Heard once in "Factory Fresh.") *Sound Ideas, BATS, SHRIEKS - 7 CRIES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOUD ZORK, (Heard once in "Wormy.") *Sound Ideas, COUNTRY, AMBIENCE - COUNTRY: BIRDS, DOG, PLANE IN B/G (Heard once in "The Fish Bowl.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - TAXI HORN, SINGLE HONK (Heard once in "The Chaperone.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - FUNNY CAR HORN 02 (Heard once in "The Chaperone.") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - INTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 02 *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 05 *Sound Ideas, DOG, MIXED BREED - LARGE DOG, WHINING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, EXPLOSION, PLASTIC - PLASTIC EXPLOSIVE: CHARGE 01 (Heard once in "Sandy's Nutmare.") *Sound Ideas, HELICOPTER - BELL 206: EXTERNAL: APPROACH, PASS BY, FAST *Sound Ideas, FIREWORKS - SEQUENCE OF FIREWORKS, EXPLOSION (Heard in the Greek intro when the title character plays the nose flute.) *Sound Ideas, GUN, RIFLE - SEVERAL SHOTS, WITH RICOCHET *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 03 *Sound Ideas, RICOCHET - CARTOON RICCO, 07 (heard once near the end of "Jellyfishing") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - SMASH AGAINST WALL,(Heard once in "Boating School.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, KISS - LONG KISS *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SNEEZE - SNEEZE: FEMALE 04 (heard in "Karate Choppers" when SpongeBob thinks Sandy's in the bathroom) *Sound Ideas, MACHINE, CARTOON - FUNNY RHYTHMIC MECHANICAL MACHINE, *Sound Ideas, NOISEMAKER - HORN: TOOT, PARTY, TOY *Sound Ideas, SWISH, CARTOON - TWIRLING SWISH, MEDIUM, or Hollywoodedge, Funny Multi Swishes CRT054102 *Sound Ideas, PIG - SQUEALING, GRUNTING, SCREECHING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, SCREAM: MALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in "Sing a Song of Patrick" and "Sand Castles in the Sand.") *Sound Ideas, SIREN - OLD POLICE SIREN, (Heard once in "Wormy" and "Just One Bite.") *Sound Ideas, TWANG, CARTOON - BOWANG, (Heard once in "Pre-Hibernation Week".) *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - BIG WHISTLE ZING OUT, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - QUICK WHISTLE ZIP OUT, HIGH, *Sound Ideas, WHISTLE, STEAM - FLINTSTONE FACTORY WHISTLE, LONG, CARTOON, (Heard once in "Imitation Krabs", "Your Shoes Untied", "Big Pink Loser", and "New Digs.") *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 02 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SCREAM - BIG YELLING SCREAM, HORROR *Sound Ideas, GULP, CARTOON - BIG GULP, HUMAN, (heard once in "Skill Crane") *Sound Ideas, ALARM, CAR - DISARM CAR ALARM, AUTO *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'OOHHH' *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, TERROR, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in some episodes) *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN, CROWD - SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE OF CHILDREN: BIG CHEER, CHEERING 01 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: SMALL STUDIO AUDIENCE, WITH WHISTLING, HEAVY, CROWD 01 *Sound Ideas, APPLAUSE, CHEERING - INDOOR: MEDIUM CROWD IN SCHOOL AUDITORIUM, AUDIENCE 02 *Sound Ideas, CROWD, REACTION - PEOPLE SAYING 'AHH' 03 *Sound Ideas, DOG - PUPPY, YELP, WHINE & BARK, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING (Heard once in "Two Thumbs Down.") *Sound Ideas, FEMALE, SHORT, HUMAN, HORROR (Heard once in "Funny Pants" and "Boat Smarts.") *Sound Ideas, CAT - MEOWING, EXCITED TOM CAT, ANIMAL (Heard once in "A Pal for Gary.") *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 01 *Sound Ideas, SPURT, CARTOON - OIL SPURT 02 *Sound Ideas, ELECTRICITY, SPARK - HIGH VOLTAGE SPARK, ELECTRICAL 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - COCONUT HIT, 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - COMEDY HORN, SINGLE HONK 02 (Heard in "Bathtime for Gary.") *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, SCREAM - SCREAM: FEMALE, HORROR 01 *Sound Ideas, BLINK, CARTOON - XYLO EYE BLINKS, *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE: SHORT HORROR SCREAM, HUMAN 01 (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants.") *Sound Ideas, DOG, PUPPY - WHINING, WHIMPERING: OUTDOORS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BELL, ALARM - BURGLAR OR FIRE ALARM 01 *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - CHIPMUNK TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL, (Heard once in "Walking Small.") *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - HEAVY TIMP RISE, *Sound Ideas, CRASH, CARTOON - TONY'S BASS, DRUM AND CYMBAL CRASH, MUSIC, PERCUSSION,(Heard once in "InSPONGEiac.") *Sound Ideas, TOY - HORN: SINGLE SQUEAK *Sound Ideas, BELL, ORCHESTRA - FOUR SINGLE NOTES, MUSIC, PERCUSSION, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - SEVERAL RUBBER SQUEAKS, STRETCH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TWANG - WOBBLING SAW BLADE TWANG 01 *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - CALLING, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, BIRD - HEAD BONK BIRDS CHIRPING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, TEETH - RAPID TEETH CHATTERING *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, AIRPLANE - PROP PLANE PASS BY FAST *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - MORNING CALL, ANIMAL 01 *Sound Ideas, COW - SINGLE MOO, ANIMAL 02 (Heard once in "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?" "Rodeo Daze" "Stanley S. Squarepants" (twice) "Spongebob vs. The Big One" "Mooncation" "Earworm" "Yours, Mine and Mine" "Back to the Past" "Patrick's Coupon" (high pitch) and "The Curse of Bikini Bottom") *Sound Ideas, HORSE - EXTERIOR: WHINNY, ANIMAL 04 *Sound Ideas, PIG - SNORTING, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BELL, SHIP - LARGE BRASS SHIP'S BELL: SINGLE RING *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLING: CHILD *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - SQUEALING: CHILD (Heard once in "Sailor Mouth" "Squidville" and "SpongeGuard on Duty.") *Sound Ideas, SQUEAK, RUBBER - RUBBING (Heard once in "Boating School" and "SB-129.") *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, BATS - LARGE GROUP SQUEAKING *Sound Ideas, AIRPLANE, SKID - LANDING TIRE SQUEAL 03 *Sound Ideas, BELL - ALARM BELL: SHORT RING (often, sometimes in a higher pitch for later Season 4 episodes) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL 01 (Heard once in "Fungus Among Us", "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?", "Pet or Pests", "Truth or Square", "Shell Shocked" and "Karate Star".) *Sound Ideas, CAT - DOMESTIC: SINGLE MEOW, ANIMAL, 02 *Sound Ideas, BELL, COWBELL - COWBELL RATTLE, LONG, (Heard once in "A SquarePants Family Vacation.") *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BONE BITE, *Sound Ideas, BITE, CARTOON - BIG CHOMP, *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - BIG POP 01 *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - HOYT'S POP, *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOING, *Sound Ideas, BOINK, CARTOON - HOYT'S BOINK, *Sound Ideas, CRASH, AUTO - AUTO APPROACH, SKID AND CRASH, CARTOON *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - KABONG, *Sound Ideas, PLUCK, CARTOON - VAROOP, *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - COOING 01 (Heard once in "Ghost Host" and "Sun Bleached.") *Sound Ideas, SKID, CARTOON - BROKEN SKID, *Sound Ideas, TEETH, CARTOON - SCOOBY'S TEETH CHATTER, LONG, *Sound Ideas, WHINE, CARTOON - SHELL SCREAMING WHINE DOWN, *Sound Ideas, CHILDREN - CHEERING, CROWD 01 (Heard once in "Married to Money.") *Sound Ideas, BIRD, OWL - SINGLE OWL HOOTS, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, BIRD, ROOSTER - ROOSTER MORNING CALL, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard once in "Squidville" "Breath of Fresh Squidward" and "Gramma's Secret Recipe.") *Sound Ideas, MONKEY - SMALL MONKEY CHATTERING, ANIMAL, APE, *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - BRAKE DRUM AND BULB HORN HIT, *Sound Ideas, SEAL - SEAL BARKING, ANIMAL, *Sound Ideas, TAKE, CARTOON - FUNNY RUN UP TAKE, *Sound Ideas, WOLF - LONG HOWL, ANIMAL, 02 (Heard once in "Planet of the Jellyfish.") *Sound Ideas, SCI FI - SPACE OSCILLATIONS (Heard once in "SquidBob TentaclePants.") *Sound Ideas, TRAIN, CARTOON - TOY TRAIN WITH WHISTLE, (Heard once in "Toy Store of Doom.") *Sound Ideas, LAUGH, CARTOON - SHORT CRAZY LAUGH, HUMAN, *Sound Ideas, VOICE, CARTOON - FAST FEMALE TELEPHONE GIBBERISH, VOCAL, *Sound Ideas, GLASS, SMASH - GLASS BREAKING 02 (Heard once in "Krusty Love.") *Sound Ideas, CLOCK, GRANDFATHER - STRIKES ONE HOUR, BIG BEN RHYTHM (Heard once in "The Lost Mattress.") *Sound Ideas, Truck Horn, Air - Air Horn, Passes By, Doppler Effect Ford *Hollywoodedge, Short Bulb Horn Honk CRT020701 (Heard in "SpongeBob Meets the Strangler," and "The Inside Job.") *Sound Ideas, CAT, DOMESTIC - 8 ANGRY SNARLS & HISSES, ANIMAL *Sound Ideas, CASH REGISTER - BELL RINGING *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 01 *Sound Ideas, THUNDER - BIG THUNDER CLAP AND RUMBLE, WEATHER 02 *Sound Ideas, COMEDY - 'GOING CRAZY' *Sound Ideas, SIREN, AIR RAID - AIR RAID SIREN SIGNALING WARNING (heard in "Valentine's Day" over the PA) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, CHICKEN - LOUD SINGLE SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - CORK SQUEAK AND POP *Sound Ideas, RUN, CARTOON - BLOP GALLOP, LONG, *Sound Ideas, ANIMAL, CHIMPANZEE - SCREAMS, CHIRPS, BREATHS, APE, MONKEY *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - FLAT JEWS HARP BOING, *Sound Ideas, CROWD, CARTOON - SMALL ANGRY MALE CROWD, *Sound Ideas, TOY - SQUEEZE TOY, SQUEAKING 01 (1st single squeak heard in "Squeaky Boots" when Mr. Krabs closes his window, when the boots shrink, and when Mr. Krabs hiccups by the end of the episode.) *Hollywoodedge, Big Slow Boinkboing CRT015801 (Used as a signature element for Mr. Krabs bouncing in "Mid-Life Crustacean.") *Hollywoodedge, Cuckoo Clock Chime CRT2043401 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 1 Medium Fart Clo PE138901 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 2 Short Fart Clos PE139001 *Hollywoodedge, Fart 4 Very Short High PE139201 (Heard once in "Suction Cup Symphony") *Hollywoodedge, Whale Humpback Calls AT039101 *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043701 (heard in "No Weenies Allowed" when Patrick beats himself up) *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043801 (Heard once in "Walking Small.") *Hollywoodedge, Elephant Single Clas AT043901 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screams AT050301 *Hollywoodedge, Peacock Call ASingle AT075801 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193201 *Hollywoodedge, Man Laughs Hard Stea CRT022801 *Hollywoodedge, Seagulls No Surf BT022101 *Hollywoodedge, Head Bonk Wbell Drum CRT031901 *Hollywoodedge, Single Classic Wolf CRT012501 *Hollywoodedge, Funny Sgl Chicken CRT011001 (Heard once in "The Secret Box" "Squirrel Record" and "It's a SpongeBob Christmas.") *Hollywoodedge, Single Frog Croak Cl CRT013001 *Hollywoodedge, Drip Single Falls Liq PE041401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Dry Rumbles PE050901 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110201 *Hollywoodedge, Sm Heavy Metal Door Sl PE185001 *Hollywoodedge, Boing Wood Twang CRT016301 (Heard once in "Krusty Krab Training Video.") *)Hollywoodedge, Whistle Wbulb Horn CRT020801 *Hollywoodedge, Old Car Horns Single CRT021302 *Hollywoodedge, Dry Squeaky Kiss OrS CRT027702 *Hollywoodedge, Hawk Redtailed Scree AT082801 *Hollywoodedge, Party Noise Wtoy Hor CRT029203 *Hollywoodedge, Laugh Evil Very Lowpi PE131301 (Heard in "Shanghaied" during the Fly of Despair and in "Just One Bite" when Squidward says he has no soul) *Hollywoodedge, Crunchy Fist Impact PE247301 *Hollywoodedge, Yelper Siren Multipl PE081101 *Hollywoodedge, Fanfare Ta Da CRT044001 *Hollywoodedge, Woman Screamsahhh M CRT028203 *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010501 (Heard once in "One Krab's Trash", Have You Seen This Snail?", "Grooming Gary", "Pet or Pests" and "Shell Shocked". *Hollywoodedge, Cat Domestic Meow Ang AT010603 (Heard once in "Once Bitten" and "Grooming Gary", heavy used in heard in "Pet or Pests".) *Hollywoodedge, Low Pitched Squeak CRT049301 (common in pre-Oracle Post episodes; heard in only one Oracle Post episode, "Stuck in the Wringer") *Hollywoodedge, Long Crash Tire Skid CRT055201 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Impact With Debri PE281001 (Heard once in "Boat Smarts") *Hollywoodedge, Big Metal Clangthud CRT031902 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Whistle Zip By CRT057505 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Scre PE020801 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Hawk Single Call PE021001 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Rooster Two Crow PE021501 *Hollywoodedge, Bird Seagull Four Sin PE021601 *Hollywoodedge, Thin Process Bell CRT015601 *Hollywoodedge, School Bell Long Ring PE193401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Viole PE1008302 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Crack Impac PE1006401 *Hollywoodedge, Thunder Clap Head Sh PE1007203 *Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 (Heard twice in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II" and "Grooming Gary", once in "I'm With Stupid", "The Thing", "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob", "Yours, Mine and Mine" (reversed) and "House Worming" in normal pitch, and "Gary in Love" and "Unreal Estate" in low pitch.) *Hollywoodedge, Dolphin Chirps Vocal PE024601 *Hollywoodedge, Chimpanzee Screeche PE026201 (Heard often in "I Had an Accident.") *Hollywoodedge, Sheep Baa Medium Pers PE027001 *Hollywoodedge, Gto Mix Revs Peel Out PE074101 (Heard in a couple of episodes.) *Hollywoodedge, Car Tire Squeal Short PE074301 *Hollywoodedge, Car Horn Beeps High Do PE077201 *Hollywoodedge, Doppler Horn By LeftT PE079801 *Hollywoodedge, Bottle Rocket 2 Picco PE098501 *Hollywoodedge, Roadster Mix Revs Var PE074201 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Shatter PE110401 *Hollywoodedge, Crash Metal Glass PE110801 *Hollywoodedge, Pottery Drop Break PE112401 *Hollywoodedge, Wood Crash Large PE113501 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 1 Woman Singl PE133501 (Heard once in "Something Smells" "Dying for Pie" "Wormy" and "Graveyard Shift.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Woman Singl PE133601 (Heard once in "The Secret Box" and "Ditchin'.") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Woman Singl PE133701 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 4 Woman Singl PE133801 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 7 Woman Three PE134101 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 2 Man Yell Scre PE134301 (Heard once in "Sand Castles in the Sand") *Hollywoodedge, Screams 3 Man Gutwren PE134401 *Hollywoodedge, Screams 5 Man InsaneT PE134601 (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants" and "Krusty Towers.") *Hollywoodedge, Belch 2 Short Close Pe PE138101 (Heard once in "Club SpongeBob.") *Hollywoodedge, Belch 7 Long Disgusti PE138601 (Heard once in "Something Smells" "Dying for Pie" "Wormy" and "Graveyard Shift.") *Hollywoodedge, Bull Roar Medium Pers PE022301 *Hollywoodedge, Belch 8 Long Disgusti PE138701 (Heard once in "Squeaky Boots" when Mr. Krabs eats the boots) *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140401 (Heard once in "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV" "Patty Hype" "Food Con Castaways" "Suction Cup Symphony" "SpongeGuard on Duty" and "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture.") *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE140501 (Heard once in "Ripped Pants" "Jellyfish Hunter" "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V" and "Squid Wood.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Interior Crowd PE140901 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Exterior Crow PE141401 (Heard once in "Culture Shock" "MuscleBob BuffPants" "Texas" "The Fry Cook Games" "Sleepy Time " and "Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV.") *Hollywoodedge, Crowd Reaction Shock PE142501 (Heard once in "Ripped Pants" "Pickles" and "Sleepy Time.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Chee PE142801 *Hollywoodedge, Medium Crowd AdultsY PE142901 (Heard once in "Once Bitten" "Sun Bleached" and "The Sewers of Bikini Bottom.") *Hollywoodedge, Small Group Kids Laug PE143601 (Heard once in "Scaredy Pants" and "The Snowball Effect.") *Hollywoodedge, Wood Door OCKnob Ratt PE180201 *Hollywoodedge, Car Lng Peel No Rev Hot PE855302 *Hollywoodedge, Lightning 08 CloseG SIG012601 *Hollywoodedge, Cow Moo SS022201 *Hollywoodedge, Single Cow Moo CRT011601 *Hollywoodedge, Sky Rocket Loud High TE021701 *Hollywoodedge, Toilet Flush 2 Old Typ PE167401 *Hollywoodedge, Ship Huge Low Pitched TE048201 *Hollywoodedge, Girl Screams Long Hi CRT028201 (Heard once in "Planets of the Jellyfish.") *Hollywoodedge, Large Explosion With Lon PE280201 *Sound Ideas, BORK, CARTOON - LOW BORK, *Hollywoodedge, Mud Pots Blurps Bubb CRT040401 (Heard once in "Help Wanted".) *Hollywoodedge, Various Squeaky Kis CRT027704 *Hollywoodedge, Dog Small Yelps Barks PE023301 *H-B SWISH, CARTOON - SINGLE SHARP ARROW SWISH, 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, HUMAN - BIG HEAVY FACE SLAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, HIT, WHAP - BIG WHAP, CARTOON 01 *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, POP - LITTLE POP *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUEAK - RESIN SQUEAK, STRETCH 01 *Sound Ideas, BOING, CARTOON - GOOD SPRONG, 01 *Sound Ideas, POP, CARTOON - SQUISH POP, *Sound Ideas, HUMAN, LAUGH - GIGGLY LAUGH: FEMALE (heard in "Gary Takes a Bath" when the subliminal message girl picture pops up) *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - ANVIL FALL ON HEAD, CARTOON 01 *Hollywoodedge, Human WhistlewolfW CRT059203 (Heard twice in "Band Geeks.") *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, SQUAWK - LOUD HORN SQUAWK *Sound Ideas, STRETCH, CARTOON - RUBBER STRETCH, LONG, *Sound Ideas, HIT, METAL - HEAVY CLANK, *Hollywoodedge, Small Hinge Squeak Hv PE188401 *Hollywoodedge, Quick Double Bell Di CRT015001 *Hollywoodedge, Balloon Inflate Defl SS020202 (Deflate sound only.) *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT, SHARP HORN TOOT, HIGH *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, MEDIUM *Sound Ideas, CARTOON, HORN - SHORT HORN TOOT, LOW *Sound Ideas, FART - BIG EXPULSION, HUMAN *Sound Ideas, HIT, CARTOON - FLBONK, *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - SHARP WHISTLE ZIP, *Hollywoodedge, Wooden Blck Hits Raz CRT019402 (Used for Mr. Krab's footsteps.) *Hollywoodedge, Egg Timer Bell DingsL PE193601 *Sound Ideas, LASER BEAM - ROBOTIC LASER: CONSTANT 01 *Hollywoodedge, Gusts Heavy Cold Wind PE031601 *Hollywoodedge, Whistling Wind Mediu PE032901 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, SHOCKED 01 *Sound Ideas, SCREAM - MALE, LONG, HUMAN, SHOCKED 02 *Sound Ideas, ZIP, CARTOON - HOYT'S ZIP, *FISHFACE (debuted in "Reef Blower"; created by Roy Braverman; used for Gary's movements and other actions) *Cartoon Splat Sound (used for Squidward walking) *Fabric Rip (used in "Ripped Pants") *De Wolfe Music ("Sweet Water" by James Hillside is heard frequently) *Hollywoodedge, Balloon Pop Funny Ai CRT058701 *FOX ARTILLERY WHISTLE 01 (Heard once in "Sand Castles in the Sand") *FOX EXPLOSION 02 (Heard once in "Sand Castles in the Sand") *UNIVERSAL GLASS SHATTER 01 (Heard once in "Big Sister Sam") *WB CAR CRASH 01 *WB GLASS BREAK 01 (Heard once in "Shell Shocked") *WARNER BROS. TROMBONE GOBBLE (Heard once in "Squidtastic Voyage", "All That Glitters", "The Gift of Gum", and "InSPONGiac") *NEW WARNER BROS. THUNDER 01 *NEW WARNER BROS. THUNDER 02 *H-B SQUEAK, CARTOON - ROLLING WHEEL SQUEAKS *Sound Ideas, MUSIC, TUBA - TUBA NOTES, CARTOON 01 *CROWD GASP *WORKADAY WORLD (Heard once in "The Krabby Kronicle." and "Model Sponge.") *SHOPPING SPREE (Heard once in "Boat Smarts.", "Friend or Foe." and "Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation.") *GALA PERFORMANCE *SPONGEBOB MUSIC *LADY SCREAM (Heard once in "The Chaperone.") *TRAFFICSCAPE (Heard once in "Atlantis SquarePantis" and "Driven to Tears.") *BLEEP CENSOR (Heard once in "Sailor Mouth.") *TOYS FOR BOYS (Heard once in "The Thing.") *GARY THE SNAIL: MEOW! *GODZILLA ROAR (Heard once in "Factory Fresh.") *KING KONG ROAR *TAZ SPIN (heard in the episode "Karate Star") *HIGHWAY 15 *MIDNIGHT SERENADE *MARKER SQUEAK Image Gallery Gary in Yours, Mine and Mine-3.png|Hollywoodedge, Cats Two Angry YowlsD PE022601 HUMAN, BABY - CRYING SpongeBob.jpg|Sound Ideas, HUMAN, BABY - CRYING Audio Samples External Links Also See *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *SpongeBob Squarepants 3 (2019) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Atlanits SquarePantis (2007) *SpongeBob SquarePants: Truth or Square (2009) *It's A SpongeBob's Christmas (2012)